The present invention relates to a device for automatically stripping a leading end of a paper roll having a pasted portion and thereafter delivering the paper roll to the next step.
For example, a paper roll for the production of tobacco has a pasted portion (see FIG. 4) at a predetermined distance from a fore end thereof, and in setting the paper roll to a cutting and feeding device, its fore end is stripped and drawn out manually.
However, with the recent automation of the tobacco production line, it has become necessary to automate the delivery of a paper roll.
In view of such a necessity, various means have been proposed for automatic delivery of a paper roll. For example, it has been proposed to suck and draw out a fore or leading end of a paper roll by means of a suction head. In this case, a simple construction suffices in which the suction head is brought into abutment with the leading end of the paper roll and then separated therefrom. However, there has been the problem that if the pasting is not appropriate, the delivery of the paper roll cannot be done smoothly.